Kill Rukia
by Kay-Diz89
Summary: The assassin, Ichigo Kurosaki, is traveling the road of revenge, to get back at those who did him wrong on his wedding day. Includes IchixRuki, slight HitsuxMatsu RukixRenji, UraharaxYourichi, and a few more
1. Chapter 1: Las Vegas

So here I am again with another Bleach fanfic, though I'm actually restarting this one. I had posted this story months and months ago, letting it sit and sit. But I just recently came across the story on my hard drive and felt it could use a reboot. So I've gone though and edited a lot of what I written already for this and uploading it again. So I hope you guys enjoy this!

I do not own "Bleach" nor its characters. Neither do I own "Kill Bill"

"Bleach is owned and copyrighted by Tite Kubo. "Kill Bill" is owned by Quentin Tarantino

Kill Rukia

_The Deadly Zanpakutou Assassination Squad contained the world's most notorious assassins ever assembled. The group was led by, who some may consider the deadliest woman in the world, Rukia Kuchiki. Other members of the squad included her older brother Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abari, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kisuke Urahara, Yourichi Shihoin, and last but not least...Ichigo Kurosaki. These ruthless assassins traveled all over the world for their assignments. They were skilled in __hand-to-hand combat, but mostly swordplay. Their codenames were originated from the names given to their swords. They're as followed:_

_Ichigo - __Zangestu_

_Rukia - __Shirayuki_

_Byakuya - __Kageyoshi_

_Kisuke - __Niiro Ouji (The Red Prince)_

_Yourichi - __Shunshin_

_Toshiro – __Hyourinmaru_

_Renji- Zabimaru_

_Within the group, there was a budding relationship between Rukia and Ichigo. She became more than a mentor to him, and he became more than a protégée to her. Their relationship was known to the whole group, but there was one who didn't particularly care for this pairing, and that was the jealous assassin, Renji, but we'll get to that part later on in the story. _

_This story focuses on the tale on the revengeful Kurosaki. The skillful assassin wanted to leave the killing-for-hire business and start a new life. However, leaving a world like that never comes easy. On the day Ichigo was to wed his bride to be,, the Deadly Zanpakutous carried out a full blown massacre on the church where the ceremony was to take place, leaving everyone in the church dead…or so they thought. _

_On to the where our story begins…or began…_

Chapter 1: Las Vegas

About six months before the massacre, Kurosaki was on assignment in Las Vegas. The job was to eliminate drug kingpin, Zaraki Kenpachi, a target who many assassins tried, and failed to eliminate. Somehow, his bodyguard, Yachiru already knew that Kurosaki was in town, and went to go take him out before he killed her boss.

_In the hotel…._

The tired assassin was fed up with his job. He sat on the floor up against the flimsy hotel bed, contemplating about his job and life.

_Why did I choose this life? Why did I listen to Rukia and become a killer? I'm tried of the killing. I just want a normal life…._

All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. "What is it!?" yelled Ichigo. "Room Service, sir," said the sweet sugary-sounding female hotel worker. Ichigo got up and looked into the peep hole. All he saw was a short brunette standing in front of his door with a drape-covered cart behind her.

He answered in his typical grouchy voice, "Didn't order any."

As he turned to go sit back on the floor again, there was a loud explosion, creating a giant hole in door, sending wood splinters across the room. Ichigo ducked and ran behind the bed to grab his gun.

As he lifted his head above the bed, he saw the short hotel worker take off her brown wig, exposing her light pink hair, while holding a shotgun, while wearing a big cheesy grin on her face. "HIIIIIIIIII ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!"

_What the hell??? No where on the intel did it say "Yachiru" was some little ass girl!_"Let me guess why you're here Yachiru?," said Ichigo while still pointing his gun at the pink-haired girl.

"NOO I'll tell you!!!!! Hehehehe. Kenny sent me to kill you because he heard you were town, ANDDD the only reason you would be here in Vegas would be to kill him!"

She flashed another huge smile. Ichigo tried to think of how he could get out of this situation without making anymore the racket. "Wait Yachiru!" said Ichigo.

"Hmmm," said the little girl.

"You like you're boss right? And you wouldn't want to see him dead right?" said Ichigo.

"You're so silly! That's why I'm here stupid," replied the pink assassin.

"Well how about I make a deal with you," said Ichigo as he tried to recall the rest of the info on Yachiru.

_She is known to be violent, like her boss, Kenpachi, but very, very gullible._

"How about I don't come after your boss. I'll leave town tonight, and you can just go back to Kenpachi and tell him you killed me. Sounds fair?"

"Hmmmm…" said Yachiru as she pondered to herself for a whole five minutes.

"God this chick is an idiot," Ichigo utters under his breath.

"OK! I'll leave," said the little girl with big grin. She then said, "but if I see you back here again, I'll blow your head off," with a deadly and serious tone. She then went back to her girly self, "Have a nice day!" Yachiru skipped out of dimly lit hotel room and back down the bright narrow hallway.

Ichigo pleased with his escape from death, flopped on the bed.

"Crazy chick…for a second I thought she really was about to kill me." He laughed to himself.

________

So an hour later, the tired assassin arrived at his gate, to board his plane out of Vegas, and out of his old life, but not without Kenpachi and his mini bodyguard seeing him off. As Ichigo got in line to go through security, he all of a sudden heard, "BYE ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE A GOOD FLIGHT!!!" Ichigo cocked his head slowly towards the direction of the shouting, and with little sweat drops coming down his forehead, all he saw was the grinning kingpin Kenpachi giving off his eerie smile as he sipped his drink, and little Yachiru, standing on a metal bench, smiling and waving.

"_Adios, dead man,"_ said Kenpachi under his breath.

FLIGHT 515 NOW BOARDING!

Once Ichigo heard the announcement, he bolted for the gate, and finally felt relieved.

"As soon as this sucker lands, I'm starting over."

_1 week later- Kuchiki Mansion_

Renji Abari stormed though the front doors of the mansion as he tried to locate his boss.

"RUKIA! Rukia, where are you?!"

Renji looked up towards the second floor where he heard a door open up. It was none other than his boss' brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, coming out of his office.

"Renji, it's 2 in the morning. What is with all this noise?" said the older Kuchiki.

"I gotta find Rukia! Is she in her office?" yelled Renji

"Yes she is, in the basement."

Renji ran though the foyer doors and into the basement. All the walls where decorated with various unique weapons from Rukia's travels.

He finally ended up at the end of the basement hallway where Rukia's office stood. He knocked on the door and quietly let himself in. He saw the barely awake Rukia, slowly lifting her head out of the trash can.

"Wha..what the? Renji? What the hell are you doing here this late."

"Well I have urgent news about Kurosaki."

Though he looked serious on the outside, on the inside Renji couldn't help but be ecstatic about the sudden news he had just found out from an informant.

"It seems that he has not returned from his current assignment in Las Vegas, and its been confirmed that he was eliminated by Zaraki Kenpachi's top bodyguard."

Rukia looked at Renji dumbfounded. "It can't be true…"

She turned in her chair and covered her face. Renji was nothing short of happy. His bitter rival had been taken out, and now had Rukia all to himself.

Rukia ran to her old friend and started the waterworks. She pulled on his coat as she sank to the floor in tears.

Renji felt that this crying was somewhat out of character for Rukia, but ignored it and enjoyed her embrace. He knelt down and hugged her, savoring the moment, only until, Kurosaki would appear on the radar months later…

_

* * *

  
_

Hope you guys liked this first chapter!

Not really sure if I'm pleased with how I introduced Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia into the story, but I guess it worked.

Anyways I would love it you guys would leave a review!!!  Would love to know which assassin you would like to see Ichigo get rid of first on his journey of revenge!


	2. Chapter 2: Massacre at Sokyoku Hill

Kinda sad how I update this thing 5 months later lol. Sorry I'd had been real busy with school to even type up a chapter. I just spent the past few days working on this, and re-editing a few parts in chapter 1. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2! :)

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Kill Bill is owned by Quentin Tarantino.  
Btw**, I just found the actor that played Bill, David Carradine, passed away. I won't go into detail about it, but R.I.P. Bill.

Chapter 2: Massacre at Sokyoku Hill

_________________________

Ichigo's POV

The 6 months after I abandoned my assignment was possibly one of the best time in my life. No missions, no killings, no Deadly Zanpakutous…and no Rukia. I left my old life in the dust and promised I would never go back.

I wandered around the county, taking odd jobs wherever I could to make some money, lived in and out of hotels, but it wasn't until two months later that I found a stable job working at a small medical clinic outside in El Paso, Texas Somehow the guy that ran the place, Isshin, was desperate to find help in his understaffed clinic. He hired me on the spot. I was kind of surprised that he didn't inquire me about my past. Though he was a crazy old man, he was a great mentor.

Every morning before I got to work, I'd stop in this little coffee and donut shop for a quick breakfast…and that's when I met her…Orihime. When I laid eyes on her, anything and everything that reminded me of Rukia disappeared. She looks so cute in her pink and purple uniform and apron, baking donuts. She and her best friend and co-worker Tatsuki ran the shop together. The two friends had started their small business a few years ago, and had become quite successful with the unique, but delicious donuts they concocted. Whenever I went on break during my shifts I'd go visit Orihime at the shop. Though she was a bit clueless sometimes, she was so sweet, and probably the nicest girl I'd ever met. After I couldn't stop talking about her at work, my co-workers, Mizuro and Keigo, finally convinced me that Orihime and I should go on a date, though I had to get Keigo to stop tagging along with me on break since all he did was endlessly stare at Orihime when I went to the shop.

After months of dating, I moved in with Orihime, and decided to get married. We chose to get married at this small chapel on Sokyoku Hill, and it was really small. It seemed in the middle of nowhere, but we didn't mind. We didn't need a big church since I had little to no next of kin, and Orihime only had a few extra people coming.

On the day of the wedding rehearsal, we all got together. It was me, Orihime, Tatsuki, Isshin, Keigo, Mizuro, the pastor, Mr. Ichimaru, the pastor's wife, Hinamori, and the piano player, whose name I forgot. Something Tosen, but whatever.

Wasn't much to the rehearsal except for the pastor running is mouth and talking to his wife. Tosen just sat there at the piano, smoking his cigarettes, asking Orihime what song he should play the next day, and all she did was ramble off ideas. I sat there in the pew staring out into space, until Keigo started whispering in my ear. "Hey nice job scoring Orihime," and then motioned for a hi-five. I purposely smacked him in the face with the backside of my hand. "Shut the hell up man!"

"That's my boy! Be a man!" yelled Isshin.

"Gentlemen, please! We're in a church now, not a bar," commanded the old pastor.

"Now, umm" said the pastor. "Have I forgotten anything?" as he turned and looked at his wife.

"Oh, yeah," said Hinamori. "You forgot about the seating arrangements."

"Thanks hun," smiled Gin. He turned back to the wedding party. "Now this is how it's usually done, we got the bride's family, and the groom's family. Now since the groom has next to no one coming, and the bride has friends coming from basically the four corners of the worlds, I don't see what's wrong with the bride's guests sitting on the groom's side. "Do you dear?"

"Not at all," said Hinamori. "But you know kid, it would be good if you had at least someone else come, as a sign of good faith or somethin'."

"Nope. I got all the people I'll ever need all right here," I said. I got a little annoyed with the lady trying to get me to bring people to the wedding and told the guys I would step outside for a second. Of course Orihime being the sweetheart she is followed me anyway.

Halfway down the aisle, I couldn't believe what I saw coming towards me, a black swallow-tail butterfly, with two small pink dots on each wings. It flew right past me and landed on the top of Orihime finger. I knew of only one person who liked black swallow-tail butterflies…

I walked out to the front porch of the church and that when I saw her sitting there on the bench with her sketchpad…Rukia.

She saw me come through the doorway and put down her sharpie and looked up at me.

It almost seemed like we were looking at each other for ages.

She broke into a smirk.

"Hey there tuff guy," she said as she gave a small wave.

"How did you find me," I asked all confused and surprised at the same time.

"Well you know how I am. I can always find you," she replied.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"I'm just sitting here doing what I do best," she said as she went back to doodling in the sketchbook. "Wanna see?" She flipped the book over, and to no avail, her drawing abilities hadn't gotten any better.

"Good God, you're still into stupid bunnies?" I laughed.

She shrugged off my comment. "Well I had made this for you. It's of you and her gal-pal in there."

The drawing was thoughtful, just yet surprising coming from her.

"Though personally, I think the groom looks better in person than on paper."

I tensed up a little bit. "Why are you here, Rukia?"

She placed the sketchbook beside her and got up and walked towards me. "I just wanted one last look."

I chuckled. "You gonna be nice?"

"I've never been really _nice_ in my whole entire life…but I'll try just this once, to be sweet."

I chuckled. "Your sweet side…is the best side."

"Then I guess that's why you're the only one who's ever seen it," she replied.

"So did you see Orihime?"

"Yeah I saw her. I like her hair, and her hair-clips."

"Hey you'd said you would be nice," I said sarcastically.

"And I said I would try," she said as she poked me three times in my arm. "So what does she do for a living?"

"She has her own business."

"Ah, so she's an entrepreneur. Not bad."

"It's a donut shop."

She laughed to herself. "Haha…well I guess she looks like the baking type, making a bunch of sweet goodies. What about yourself?"

"I work down the street from her shop at a small medical clinic."

"Saving lives eh? Do you like it?"

"Yeah I like it a lot idiot."

She poked her tongue out at me.

"So its better than opposed to traveling around the world, killing human beings, for large sums of money?" she said with a serious tone.

"Exactly," I said in her face.

"To each their own then," she shrugged. "Though, I look forward to meeting your girl."

"You wanna come to the wedding?" I asked nervously.

"As long as I can sit on your side."

"You may find it a bit lonely on my side."

She smirked. "Well your side's always been lonely, but I wouldn't sit anywhere else."

"Oh! Here's Orihime! Remember call me Kaien."

Orihime ran up to us with a beaming smile on her face.

"So you must be Orihime," said Rukia.

"Yup!"

"Orihime, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rukia," I said.

"OH MY GOD! Kaien's told me so much about you."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Orihime shouted. "I thought you said you didn't have anyone coming?"

"Well…"

"SURPRISE!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Well I told Kaien that I would be out of town for a business meeting, but since the meeting got canceled, I thought I would surprise Kaien here by showing up."

"Wow this is great! But sorry, this isn't the actual wedding, just a wedding rehearsal."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a wedding dress rehearsal before?"

"Well we thought, why pay so much money for outfits you're only gonna wear once."

Rukia then looked me up and down. "I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding?"

"Well we don't believe in superstitions," I said to Rukia as I grabbed Orihime by the waist.

"Young man," said the pastor, "some of us places to be, things to do."

"Hey we gotta go through this one more time, so you can go back on the bench and wait for us.

"Now Kaien, that's not right! You should let Rukia sit in on the rehearsal. It's just one more go-though," Orihime.

"Yeah, I don't mind waiting a few. Plus, if you can't tell, it's a bit hot outside."

"Fine then…you can sit on my side then," I said.

"Good. I'll just sit back then."

"Ok," said Orihime. "It'll only be a few!"

I turned my back to Rukia and walked back up to the front of the church with Orihime. When the pastor started to her about the vows, I went back to say something to Rukia.

"Umm…Rukia," I said as I scratched the back of my head. "I just wanna say…"

She cut me off. "You don't owe me a damn thing. If she's the girl you want, then go stand by her."

I grabbed her hand, smiled, and gave her one last gentle kiss on the lips.

"I do I at least look handsome?" I asked as I pulled on my suit jacket.

"Yeah…do you."

She finally showed off a real smile.

I mouthed "thanks"as I turned around and walked back to the alter.

Unbeknownst to me at that moment, outside the church stood five black-clad figures, each armed with a machine gun. All of them were my former comrades.

I heard the pastor talking, but the only thing I remember him saying was "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Then all I heard was screaming. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I screamed at Rukia, "NO! RUKIA!!!!!!!"

The sounds of gunshots rang throughout the church.

I remember getting hit and falling to the floor, and Orihime fell right after. I turned towards her pain, to grab her hand, but she was already dead. A bullet lodged in her head. The gunshots stopped. I saw I was bleeding all over the place, and coughing up blood. I closed my eyes, but then I felt someone grab me and pull me to my feet. It was that bastard Renji. He dragged me over to where the others were standing. Rukia was still off to the side, but Kisuke, Yourichi, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Renji were all standing in a semi-circle. They all beat the crap out of me like a rag-doll. Renji kicked me in the gut, Yourichi roundhoused me in the face, Kisuke beat me several times over the head with the butt of his gun, Toshiro shot me with his hidden 9mm in the back, and Byakuya unmercifully punched me in the face with neck-breaking speed.

"That's enough!" I heard Rukia shout. They all looked towards her and stop. I finally fell to the ground. I was in an insurmountable amount of pain, but had no strength to yell. I grasped for air as the heavy taste of blood lingered in the mouth. I was covered in it as well. The five of those fuckers gather around, smiling at my despair, though Renji was smiling the hardest, as if it was the best day of his life or something. Then the five of them left my field of vision. It got pretty blurry since I probably suffered a concussion, but all I saw was the wooden ceiling of the church, somehow untouched by the stain of blood. I heard footsteps coming towards me, the sounds of heels walking at a steady pace. She then stopped and knelt down at my side. I turned my head to look up at Rukia, but there was something in way that blocked part of her face.

"Hey there babe," she said. I looked at with nothing but disgust in my eyes.

"I was wondering, do you think I'm sadistic?" I spat a mix of spit and blood in her face. Her took out her handkerchief, wiped her face, and then mine.

"You can see that my actions, at least towards you, were not sadistic. These guys on the other hand…" she said as she motioned her hand toward the dead bodies that lay around the church. I saw that everyone was dead-my bride to be, our friends, my boss, the pastor, his wife, hell, even the piano man.

Rukia then stood back up, and walked back to the front of me. As she turned to face my bloody body, that's when I saw the budge on her stomach. I tried to lift my head up to get a better, but she noticed.

"Ah, well the cat's out of the bag," she said sarcastically as she shrugged her shoulders. I don't know how the hell I didn't notice earlier when we were outside.

She slowly pulled out a small pistol from her side, and only loaded one bullet.

"WAIT!' I yelled. "Whose…Whose baby is…"

She cocked the gun and aimed it at my head. Then I saw a single tear fall from her eyes.

"It's your's…Ichigo."

BANG.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter!  
Reviews ftw :)

Editz:// I fixed the timeline in both chapters, and changed some small things in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Don’t You Ever Wake Up!

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Kill Bill is owned by Quentin Tarantino.**

Chapter 3: Don't You Ever Wake Up!

_Several Hours Later_…

"Ehh…good god almighty," said detective Shunsui Kyouraku as he stood in the doorway of the blood-splattered church. "Looks like a freakin' firing squad came and went through here."

"Umm, Shunsui sir," said his young partner Nanao Ise, "you're standing in some blood."

He looked down at his shoe and gently wiped it off on the side of one of the non broken pews. He looked up and observed the gory scene that lay before him and his partner. Nine dead, bloody, bullet-ridden bodies were thrown about on the wooden floor. As the other officers were placing numbered yellow cards next to the discharged bullet casings, Ise walked up to a body that laid in the middle of the floor.

"Hey I think this is the groom Shunsui," said Ise. She turned to look at her partner, but made a pungent face when she saw him leaning over the body of the bride, gawking at her. "Wow…she was such a pretty girl…"

"SHUNSUI!"

"Coming Nanao," he responded.

"_I swear, that man…ughh…" _said Nanao in her head.

"Take a look at this captain," she motioned him over to the groom's body. "Looks like he suffered quite a beating, but the bullet to the head is probably what did him in," said Nanao.

Shunsui nodded along with his very intelligent partner, but his attention quickly wandered back to the bride.

"DAMNIT SHUNSUI!!! STOP STARING AT THE DEAD BRIDE!!!"

"Fine, fine," said Shunsui.

He walked back over to Nanao, and leaned over to get a better look at the dead groom's face.

"Hey you, though you're dead and all," he said as Nanao looked at her partner perplexed.

"Nice job scoring the hot chick!!" he said with a cheesy smile and a double thumbs up.

SPLAT!

"Well sheesh kid, it was just a complement," said Shunsui as he wiped the blood filled spit from his face.

"Nanao, if you would please…"

"Yes sir," she responded.

"HEY SOMEONE GET EMT IN HERE!! WE GOT ONE THAT'S STILL ALIVE!"

----------------------------------------

_The following evening…_

In one of the quieter wards of the hospital, there laid the groom, deep in a coma, while outside the usual summertime rain and thunderstorms carried on, though it was sounding more turbulent than usual.

At the entrance of the El Paso General Hospital, a man with blood-red hair entered wearing a black suit, while carrying an umbrella that almost matched the color of his hair, and a small black gym bag. He boarded an elevator and headed for the seventh floor. Once he arrived, he briefly ducked into an open supply closet, grabbing a bunch of items and throwing them in a small trash bag.

He then ran into an un-occupied handicapped bathroom across the hall. Inside he took off his suit, exposing his long hair and lengthy black tribal tattoos that traversed his built chest to his back, and only leaving on his boxers and dress socks. He went into his gym bag and put on some pale blue doctor scrubs and a pair of black and white sneakers. Reaching into the bag from the supply closet, the red-head pulled out a syringe, and then a small vile with a clear substance inside from his black bag.

"Chappie's Nighty Night Surprise" was written on the label on the outside of the vile.

The red-head shook his head. "This girl's deadly, but still stupid when it comes to clever names," said the man out loud to himself. He opened up the syringe wrapper and stuck the needle into the vile, drawing up the clear concoction. Once the syringe was full, the plastic covering was placed over top of the needle, and the man stuck the syringe into his pocket. He checked himself in the mirror before he left, and went back to the black bag and pulled an all white bandana and a black hairband. The man tied his hair back into a red-spiky ponytail, and tied the bandana around his forehead, covering up the additional tribal tattoos.

The man ventured back out into the deserted hallway, and headed down towards the darkened part of the hallway and headed towards room #15, where the comatose groom now slept.

_Enter __Renji Abarai__, member of __The Deadly Zanpakutou Assassination Squad._

_Codename: __Zabimaru_

Renji entered room #15, which held a single patient. The target was lying in the bed in the middle of the room. He walked over and leaned down at the sleeping target, who was also his rival, and soon to be victim.

"Ya know, pretty much since day one, I've never liked your ass, but that doesn't I've never respected you. You were probably the best out of all of us…_probably_, the key word here, since I'm the one standing here about to kill ya, and you're in the bed already next to dead. So here's a gift from me, to you."

Renji pulled out and uncovered the syringe, and then his cell phone started ringing.

"Ughh, just when I was about to finish the job," said Renji as he put the syringe on a nearby tray. He knew it could only be one person calling him at THIS moment.

"Hello Rukia."

"How is he?"

"Comatose," said Renji with a sly little grin.

"Where is he?"

"Well I'm standing right over him of course."

"Good boy." A small chuckle escaped from Rukia.

"Renji," she sighed. "You're…going to…abort the mission."

"WHAT!!??" he screamed into his cell.

"We owe him better than that."

"YOU DON'T OWE THIS BASTARD ANYTHING!!!!!!"

"Could you keep your voice down," she said with a deadly, serious tone.

"You don't owe this bastard anything…," said Renji quietly as he began to pace back and forth around the room.

"Excuse me, but I believe I'm the one who gives the orders around here my friend," she retorted.

"Shit babes, wasn't I the one who was sent down here in this hell of a storm to kill off Mr. Sleeping Beauty right here!"

"RENJI!" He shut his mouth then and there.

"The five of you beat the crap out of him and didn't kill him. Even with this little bun in the oven, I shot him in the head, but somehow he kept on living. Now you saw that for yourself, didn't you? We did a lot of things to this man, but, _if_ he ever wakes up, we'll just do it again."

Renji leaned up against the window and nodded.

"Though, the one thing we won't do is sneak into his room in the middle of the night...and kill him in his sleep, like some two-bit criminal…because that kind of act…would lower us. Don't you agree, Mr. Abarai?"

Renji was done with this conversation.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Come on home, babe."

"Affirmative."

Renji hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"Bet you thought that was hilarious didn't ya," said Renji out loud. In return all he heard was the beep of the machines that the Groom, Ichigo Kurosaki, was connected to. Renji walked back over and picked up the tray, and leaned over Kurosaki one more time. "Word of advice, asshole, don't you ever wake up!"

Renji slammed the door behind him, and silence returned to room #15.

_--------------------------------------------_

_Four Years Later_

Silence still ruled Ichigo's world. Instead of the small private room he was in before, he was motionless in a room with three other coma patients.

Suddenly a mosquito started to buzz around Ichigo until it landed on his left arm. It dug its nose into his skin and started sucking around.

Then it happened…

Ichigo woke up. He was all wide-eyed as he stood upright in his bed, gasping.

Then he remembered.

He remembered lying half-dead on the floor, and the former love of his life pointing a gun at his head and shooting it off. That's when he realized felt something cold on the side of his head. It was a metal plate. He knocked on it for good measure. He began to yell in pain.

His shouts of pain echoed all throughout the room, but no attendant came running through the room. Ichigo didn't realize he was in a coma ward, or that he had been out cold for the past four years. He began to recall the faces of those who put his in this state, swore that he would seek revenge. The one obstacle that was in his way…getting out of his bed.

_____________________

Yeah I know this chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to get it out of the way so I could start of Ichigo's journey of revenge. **If you all have any ideas of who you would like Ichigo to go after first (byakuya, renji, and of course, rukia are going to be saved for the end of the story), please send me your suggestions in the reviews.** It's the reviews that keep this fic going!!!! :)

Editz:// took out the parts that described what described what Rukia was doing on the phone while talking to Renji.


End file.
